My (ex) Death-eater
by Staecia
Summary: "Wow! Dan anda menempatkan orang seperti itu bersamaku?" "hanya berdua? Dan anda tahu aku adalah mangsanya. anda berniat menjadikanku umpan, professor?"
1. Chapter 1

**_Harry Potter by __J.K. Rowling_**

**_My (ex) Death-eater by Staecia_**

**_[saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dalam membuat fic ini]_**

**Draco M. & Hermione G.**

**Rated : T**

**Time : setelah Perang Besar**

**Warning : Agak OOC, Typo(s), Multichapter.**

**Chapter 1**

Sebuah akhir adalah awal dari kisah yang baru. Jatuhnya Voldemort, dan berakhirnya perang bukanlah akhir dari segalanya.

Dunia sihir memulai kisah barunya, tanpa ada lagi pelahap maut, tak ada lagi Voldemort dan semua tidak lagi takut untuk menyebutkan namanya.

Dunia sihir kini tidak lagi mengenal status darah. Baik pureblood, halfblood, ataupun yang biasa disebut mudblood kini hampir tak dapat dibedakan. Semuanya berbaur dan saling menghargai satu dengan yang lainnya.

Hogwarts yang sempat ditutup akibat perang telah diperbaiki dan dibuka kembali. Beberapa murid tahun ke-7 yang ikut serta dalam perang, ataupun yang hanya menjadi 'korban' keganasan para pelahap maut diizinkan untuk melanjutkan tahun terakhir mereka dan kembali ke Hogwarts. Prof. McGonagall menggantikan tugas menjadi kepala sekolah di Hogwarts.

Hermione Granger, penyihir wanita terhebat seusianya, dipercaya oleh prof. McGonagall sebagai ketua murid bersama partnernya, Draco Malfoy yang hingga sekarang Hermione masih belum mengerti mengapa sang mantan pelahap maut itu bisa dipercaya sebagai ketua murid. Meskpun dalam segi akademik Malfoy berada tepat dibawahnya, dia tetap seorang Draco Malfoy, mantan pelahap maut yang berhasil menyelundupkan para pelahap maut ke kastil Hogwarts di hari terbunuhnya Dumbledore dan dialah yang memulai perang ini. Dia, Draco Malfoy.

.

.

Mereka bertiga dan ratusan murid lainnya menjalani hari-hari baru mereka di Hogwarts dengan penuh sukacita, namun tidak dengan Draco Malfoy.

Draco sebenarnya bersyukur karena perang telah berakhir, dan dark lord sudah dikalahkan oleh si kepala pitak itu. Dia juga terbebas dari hukuman yang diberikan dark lord karena telah gagal membunuh Dumbledore. Namun, image dia sebagai mantan pelahap maut mungkin tak akan pernah hilang.

Tak sedikit penghuni Hogwarts yang takut dengannya. Bahkan mereka sering berbisik saat Draco lewat di koridor yang ramai dengan murid-murid Hogwarts.

Dalam hati diam-diam dia bersyukur telah di tempatkan dalam satu asrama dengan Hermione Granger. Setidaknya, dia tidak akan di asingkan di asramanya sendiri. Bahkan mungkin, dia bias berkuasa di asrama barunya. Dia memiliki kebiasaan menggoda gadis itu, jadi dia piker hal ini akan menjadi sedikit menyenangkan untuknya.

.

.

"aku lupa membawa essay transfigurasiku!" teriak Ron panik. Laki-laki berambut merah itu berlari kembali ke asramanya untuk mengambil essay miliknya yang tertinggal, namun berhasil di cegah oleh Hermione "aku sudah membawakannya untukmu" kata gadis itu sambil mengeluarkan gulungan perkamen dari tasnya. "woow! Thanks Mione" kata Ron. Wajahnya terlihat terkejut. "selalu saja terkejut" ujar gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

The golden Gryffindor sangat menikmati tahun terakhir mereka di Hogwarts. Bahkan Ron hamper tidak percaya ketika mengetahui bahwa asrama Slytherin menerima beberapa siswa muggle-born tahun ini. Berakhirnya perang benar-benar mengubah semuanya, dan sejauh ini semuanya tampak hebat, selain puluhan nama penyihir yang gugur dalam perang, berjejer rapi di buku sejarah dunia sihir dan sejarah Horgwarts.

.

.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, bisa keruangan saya?" Tanya McGonagall

Trio gryffindor itu saling bertatap-tatapan, dan langsung menuruti kata-kata kepala sekolah mereka.

"Oh ku harap aku tidak merepotkan kalian lagi" gumam penyihir tua itu. "Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, aku harap kalian setuju untuk membantu kami melindungi sekolah ini"

"Tentu kami tidak keberatan professor" kata Harry. Aku, uhm kita semua telah berhasil mengalahkan Voldemort. Jadi kurasa, ikut melindungi sekolah di tahun terakhir kamu bukanlah masalah"

"Seperti yang kita tahu, perdamaian di dunia sihir telah tercipta selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Semua pelahap maut sudah di penjarakan, kecuali.." McGonagall menarik napas panjang. "Ya, kecuali keluarga Malfoy, tentu kalian tahu itu. Harry-lah yang memberi kesaksian untuk mereka"

Trio Gryffindor itu mendengarkan ucapan kepala sekolah mereka dengan seksama. Mereka masih belum mengerti maksud dari McGonagall untuk melindungi sekolah.

"Walau bagaimanapun, keluarga Malfoy pernah menjadi pelahap maut. Meski perang telah usai, aku masih sedikit meragukan mereka" gumam prof. McGonagall. Wajahnya terlihat lelah. "Aku ingin kalian mengawasi Malfoy" kali ini Ron terlihat shock mendengar tugas dari sang kepala sekolah

"Mengawasi Malfoy? Keluarga Malfoy maksud anda, prof? Dan berhenti sekolah lagi?" Kata Ron, sedikit memberi penekanan pada beberapa kata terakhirnya. Wajahnya terlihat tidak senang dengan tugas ini, pikirannya melayang kepada saat-saat ketika mereka bertiga bertualang mencari horcrux.

McGonagall melengkungkan senyum tipis di bibirnya. "Tidak perlu, Mr. Weasley" kata McGonagall sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk pundak anak laki-laki terkecil Weasley itu. "Kalian hanya perlu mengawasi Draco Malfoy, Malfoy telah diawasi oleh pihak orde" dia tersenyum tipis, kemudian menatap ke arah Hermione. "Itu sebabnya aku tempatkan dia satu asrama denganmu, Ms. Granger"

Hermione menatap perempuan itu tidak percaya. "Aku takut Malfoy masih meneruskan misi mereka untuk menghilangkan muggle-born dari dunia sihir" kata McGonagall lagi. "Aku takut melakukan hal-hal bodoh lagi"

"Wow! Dan anda menempatkan orang seperti itu bersamaku?" Hermione terbelalak "hanya berdua? Dan anda tahu aku adalah mangsanya. anda berniat menjadikanku umpan, professor?"

Lagi-lagi wanita tua itu tersenyum tipis. Wajahnya terlihat sangat tenang untuk ukuran seseorang yang sedang memberikan tugas berat yang menyangkut nyawa orang lain kepada tiga orang siswanya. "Aku tahu kau mampu menanganinya , lagipula hanya kau wanita yang aku percaya di angkatanmu, yang mampu menjalani tugas berat ini sekaligus menjadi ketua murid. Aku tahu kau tidak akan mengecewakanku" kata wanita itu.

Hermione menghela napas. Dia tahu mungkin prof. McGonagall benar, saat mencari horcrux, dia mampu bertahan meski tahun lalu kepalanya di hargai. Tentu bukan hal sulit baginya untuk melawan Malfoy. Dengan sedikit terpaksa, Hermione mengangguk menyetujui kata-kata kepala sekolahnya itu.

McGonagall tersenyum penuh arti pada murid perempuan kebanggaannya itu, penyihir terhebat di umurnya.

.

.

"Kau gila Mione!" Bentak Ron. "Aku tidak aka membiarkan kau berada dalam bahaya. Aku juga tak akan membiarkanmu berada satu asrama bersama laki-laki lain, terutama Malfoy-keparat itu!"

Harry mengangkat bahunya. Dia tidak mau ikut campur dalam urusan kedua sahabatnya itu. Sejak Hermione menjadi kekasihnya Ron, dia tidak berani berkomentar apapun tentang Hermione.

"Ron" kata Hermione pelan "mengertilah, ini semua demi dunia sihir. Aku tak ingin kedamaian di dunia sihir hanya berlangsung sementara, karena kebodohan Malfoy"

"Apapun, asal kau tidak satu asrama dengannya, aku akan setuju, Mione" kata Ron. Wajahnya menunjukkan kecemburuan yang begitu meleak-ledak.

"Ronald! Ini tugas yang diberikan McGonagall kepadaku. Dewasalah!" Bentak Hermione. "Kau jangan coba-coba mencegahku untuk menjalankan tugas ini!"

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, Hermione" Ron memasang wajah marah "We're done!" Ron pergi meninggalkan Hermione dan Harry yang menatap tidak percaya ke arahnya.

"Dia benar-benar keras kepala, Harry!" Hermione menggeram kesal. Perlahan tetesan air mata keluar dari mata hazel gadis itu, Hermione bersandar pada bahu sahabatnya, meluapkan semua emosi yang tersimpan.

"Dia hanya cemburu, Mione" Harry berusaha menenangkan Hermione, namun gadis itu madih terus menangis di pundaknya. "Saat dia mengerti dan mulai bisa menerima keputusanmu, aku yakin dia akan kembali dan meminta maaf. Sama seperti saat dia pergi meninggalkan kita dalam perjalanan mencari horcrux"

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak Harry. Aku telah memberinya kesempatan kedua, dan dia mengulangi kejadian itu lagi. Bukan tidak mungkin dia akan melakukan hal yang sama untuk ketiga kalinya" Hermione menghela napas "aku tidak akan kembali padanya, Harry"

.

.

**_TBC_**

* * *

**ini Dramione pertama aku, reviewnya yaaa.**

**gimana ceritanya? maaf kalau kecepetan, aneh, gak jelas dan lain lain**

**chapter 2 on progress, tapi masih berantakan. secepatnya aku post :)**


	2. Chapter 2

huaaaaah baru kemarin siang aku post chapter 1, responnya lumayaan.

makasih ya semuanyaaaaaaaa.

ini dia chapter 2-nya, semoga nggak makin geje dan krik yah ceritanya.

* * *

**My (ex) Death-eater**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Hermione sedang tidak berminat untuk makan siang di aula besar, asrama ketua murid memiliki pantry sendiri sehingga dia bias membuat makanan untuknya sendiri. Namun, teringat janjinya pada Ginny, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk tetap turun ke aula besar untuk menemui sahabatnya itu.

.

.

"Hei my won-won" ucap seorang gadis berambut cokelat. "I love you, my won-won"

Hermione menatap jijik kepada sepasang kekasih yang sedang kasmaran. "Secepat itukah dia melupakanku?" Gerutu Hermione. "Aku bahkan masih kesal pada kejadian dua minggu lalu"

"Hermione, maafkan kakakku" kata satu-satunya anak perempuan keluarga Weasley. "Dia terlalu bodoh, hingga dengan mudahnya melupakanmu"

"Tak perlu minta maaf padaku Ginny, ini bukan salahmu" kata Hermione sambil menatap sepasang kekasih itu. Dia begitu kesal dengan Ron yang dengan sangat mudah kembali pada Lavender, sedangkan dia masih terjebak dengan perasaannya pada si rambut merah itu.

"aku harap kau cepat melupakan kakakku itu, Mione" ujar gadis berambut merah. Tatapannya menunjukkan rasa iba. "kau terlalu baik untuk kakakku, Mione"

"yah.. mungkin kau benar" kata Hermione. Gadis itu terlihat sama sekali tidak bersemangat dengan topik pembicaraan mereka kali ini.

"hei Mione, istirahatlah, dan temui aku saat makan malam" Kata Ginny "aku harap kau akan merasa lebih baik setelah beristirahat, kau terlihat sangat lelah"

"baiklah Ginny, terimakasih" kata Hermione. Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyuman tipis di bibirnya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan aula besar.

.

.

"hei sweety" kata seseorang di belakang Hermione. "kudengar kau putus dengan Weasley-mu itu, eh?"

Hermione berbalik dan menatap kesal kearah laki-laki yang kini sudah berada di hadapannya. Cormac Mclaggen.

"itu bukan urusanmu, McLaggen" kata Hermione ketus. "kau tidak perlu mengurusi urusanku, terutama masalahku dengan Ron"

"Oh ayolah Her-"

"berhenti menyebutkan namaku, McLaggen!" bentak Hermione. "dan jangan pernah menggangguku lagi!"

Gadis itu pergi meninggalkann Cormac yang memasang wajah kesal.

_Awas saja kau Ronald! Akan kubalas kau. Begitu mudahnya kau melupakanku dan kembali ke dalam pelukan gadis gila itu_. Batin Hermione

Hermione berjalan menuju asrama ketua murid, berharap Draco sang ketua murid laki-laki tidak ada di asrama agar dia dapat menenangkan diri. Namun, harapannya musnah setelah melihat rambut pirang-platina menyembul dari balik sofa di ruang rekreasi ketua murid.

Hermione mendesah pelan, dan menekuk wajahnya.

.

.

"kau kenapa, eh?" Tanya Draco. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu tertawa geli melihat raut wajah Hermione yang masam. "kau gagal mendapat nilai O di pelajaran favoritmu?"

"diam kau ferret pirang!" Hermione mendengus sebal "jangan campuri masalahku" Hermione berjalan meninggalkan Draco Malfoy yang masih tertawa geli melihat tingkahnya. "wajahmu konyol sekali jika sedang marah seperti itu, Granger" kata Draco sambil terbahak "kau harus melihatnya!"

Gadis itu berbalik dan mengambil tongkat sihir miliknya, tatapannya menujukkan kemarahan. "bicara sekali lagi, maka kau akan tamat Malfoy!" geram Hermione. Kepala Draco Malfoy terdorong hingga tubuhnya tersentak ke tembok di belakangnya.

"wohoo calm down, Granger" kata Draco. "kau tidak akan membunuhku, Granger" Draco menyeringai "aku tahu kau tidak memiliki keberanian untuk membunuhku" Draco berusaha menggertak gadis itu, namun tetap saja ada sedikit rasa takut di dalam dirinya, mengingat tongkat sihir milik Hermione teracung tepat di dagunya, dan tongkat sihir miliknya dia tinggalkan di atas meja.

"aku memang tidak akan membunuhmu, Malfoy" kata Hermione "tidak untuk saat ini" Hermione menurunkan tongkat sihirnya, lalu melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Draco "itu untukmu. Kau tahu, aku selalu senang melakukannya. Persis seperti pada tahun ketiga" Hermione berbalik dan pergi ke kamarnya.

.

.

"rambut semak sialan!" gerutu Draco sambil membersihkan darah pada hidung dan sudut bibirnya.

_Merah. Darahku berwarna merah. Sama seperti darah si nona-sok-tahu saat dia di siksa bibiku bellatrix di manor. Darahku dan darah dia yang biasa di sebut ayahku dengan darah-lumpur memiliki warna yang sama. Pure-blood dan mudblood memang tidak ada bedanya. Kami sama- _piker Draco dalam hatinya

"ah dia tetap saja seorang gadis sok tahu yang menyebalkan!" gerutu Draco.

.

.

Hermione perlahan membuka pintu kamarnya, melihat ke sekeliling ruangan dan merasa lega karena Draco sudah tidak berada di ruangan itu lagi. Gadis itu keluar dari kamarnya sembari membawa gulungan perkamen, essay transfigurasi miliknya yang sekarang sudah kelebihan 15 inchi dari yang diminta.

Gadis berambut cokelat itu memainkan jemarinya dengan lihai, menari-nari di atas perkamen, dengan pena bulu dalam genggamannya. Dia begitu tenggelam dalam hobinya itu hingga dia menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah berada disitu lebih dari 2 jam, dan itu berarti dia telah melewatkan makan malam.

"oh Ginny pasti mencariku!" kata Hermione pelan "aku harus menemuinya sekarang"

Tanpa repot-repot merapikan perkamennya yang berceceran di atas meja, Hermione meng-Accio jubahnya dan berlari menuju asrama Gryffindor untuk menemui Ginny.

.

.

"maafkan aku Ginny, aku terlalu larut saat mengerjakan essayku, sehingga melewatkan waktu makan malam" kata Hermione dengan tatapan bersalah. Ginny hanya tersenyum kecil pada gadis itu "tak apa Mione, aku senang karena sepertinya kau sudah lebih baik sekarang" kata Ginny sambil menepuk pundak Hermione "bermalam disini?" Tanya gadis itu yang dijawab dengan anggukan mantap oleh Hermione.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

_setelah di post, ternyata chapter 2 sedikit banget yah .-._

_chapter 3 aku usahain lebih banyak deh. hehehehehe_

_chapter 3 udah ada, tapi masih yaaa you-know-what (kacau)_

_aku berusaha selesain cerita ini sebelum sibuk kuliah (berarti ngebut banget)_

_reviewnya ya guys, kalau ngga nanti kalian aku avada. hehehehe becanda kok :D_

_nb: buat oktamalfoy maaf aku baru sadar ternyata chapter ini jauh lebih pendek dari chapter 1 x_x chapter 3 aku tambahin deh yaa_

_buat Drakie poo, dia belum sepenuhnya berubah :D keluarga Malfoy masih tetep mempertahankan 'darah-murni' mereka_


	3. Chapter 3

taraaaaam. ini dia Chapter 3-nya.

ada sedikit rombakan disini, mudah-mudahan nggak melenceng dari bab sebelumnya ya (author harap-harap cemas)

maaf kalau ceritanya kurang memuaskan, maklumin ya author masih newbie x_x

* * *

**My (ex) Death-eater**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Hermione hanya perlu menghadiri satu kelas hari ini, pemeliharaan satwa gaib. Di kelas ini, tidak ada satupun siswa dari asrama Slytherin, sehingga Hermione tidak perlu mendengar ocehan Draco Malfoy, dan dia tidak perlu di pasangkan dengan ferret-busuk itu dalam setiap tugasnya.

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama ketua murid setelah pelajaran pemeliharaan satwa gaib selesai. Dia tidak ingin menghancurkan moodnya yang sedang bagus dengan pulang ke asramanya pagi-pagi lalu bertemu dengan Draco-keparat-Malfoy itu.

.

.

"MALFOOOY!" Suara sang ketua murid perempuan menggema di ruang rekreasi ketua murid. "Hei! Bisa kecilkan sedikit suaramu Granger? Jangan rusak tidur siangku" Hermione menatap kearah Draco yang tengah berbaring di sofa "bisakah kau sedikit saja mematuhi peraturan Malfoy? Dan bisakah fire-whisky milikmu tidak kau taruh di atas essay-ku?" Draco hanya diam dan melanjutkan tidurnya seolah tidak mendengar partnernya itu.

Melihat tingkah partnernya tersebut, membuat emosi semakin membara di dalam dirinya. "Dasar ferret malas! Jauhkan fire-whisky itu dari asrama ini!" Teriak Hermione.

Draco menatap sinis pada Hermione. Pandangannya seolah siap membunuh gadis berambut coklat itu. Laki-laki bertubuh tegap itu berdiri dengan sigap "Baiklah! Tapi setelah kau jauhkan darah kotormu itu dariku Granger!" Draco menyeringai. Dia mengambil botol fire-whisky miliknya dan membawa botol itu ke kamarnya.

"Mal -" belum sempat Hermione menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Draco berbalik dan menghampiri gadis itu. Mata kelabunya menatap Hazel milik Hermione dengan penuh kebencian, mencari cara untuk mengalahkan gadis itu. Dia tidak ingin kalah dalam hal apapun, meski hanya dalam perdebatan seperti ini. Sangat Malfoy! "Ah ya! Nona-sok-tahu sepertinya kau mengerjakan essay dengan keliru" Draco menyeringai dan langsung pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hermione. Rahang Hermione meregang, berusaha mencerna lagi kata-kata Draco padanya. Dia berlari dan segera mengecek essay transfigurasinya.

"Ah pantas saja ferret itu bilang essayku keliru! Aku lupa menulis beberapa hal penting" gumam Hermione. Lengan Hermione kini menari dengan indah di atas perkamen miliknya. Dia hanyut dalam tugasnya hingga lupa waktu dan tidak menyadari keadaan di sekitarnya.

.

"Sedang diet eh?" Hermione melirik ke arah Draco yang sedang sibuk mengancingkan kemeja putihnya. "maksudmu?" Tanya Hermione heran. Hermione menelan ludah, dia menatap dengan tatapan lapar dan siap memangsa pada dada Draco yang belum sepenuhnya tertutup oleh kemeja putih yang ia kenakan.

"Ini jam makan siang, jika kau lupa. Dan kau masih sibuk dengan tugas bodoh itu" Hermione menepuk dahinya. Dia terlalu bersemangat mengerjakan essay hingga lupa untuk makan siang.

"terimakasih telah mengingatkanku Malfoy tapi perlu kau ingat bahwa essay ini penting dan bukan tugas yang bodoh!" Ujar Hermione seraya merapikan tugasnya dan berjalan keluar asrama meninggalkan Draco yang masih berkutat dengan dasi hijau-abu khas Slytherin.

"Oh hei mau kemana kau?" Draco menarik pundak Hermione. "ke aula besar, bodoh! Seperti katamu ini jam makan siang" jawab Hermione dengan tatapan kau-sendiri-yang-bilang. "Tak mengajakku Granger?" Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan memasang seringaian andalannya. "Oh, jangan harap!" Jawab Hermione, dia memutar kedua bola matanya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Draco di ruang rekreasi ketua murid.

.

.

"Tak bisakah ferret bodoh itu berhenti menggangguku?!" Hermione membantingkan kepalanya di atas meja. Harry, Ron, dan Ginny menatapnya dengan heran.

Draco memang selalu mengganggu Hermione sejak tahun pertama mereka, seharusnya di tahun ketujuh atau mungkin bisa disebut tahun kedelapan ini Hermione sudah mulai terbiasa dan tidak perlu menghiraukan kegiatan musuhnya itu. Jika saja mereka tidak di tempatkan di asrama yang sama pasti akan lebih mudah bagi Hermione untuk mengabaikannya.

"Hari ini bahkan dia membahas darah-kotor lagi" ucap Hermione. Ron sepertinya sudah mulai kesal dengan tingkah ketua murid laki-laki itu kepada sahabatnya. Wajahnya kini mulai memerah terbakar emosi.

"fherrheh hihauanh! Wukanhahh hatuh dharah huufaah hi hapufhfah?" Ron menggeram dengan mulutnya yang penuh makanan, menatap emosi ke arah meja Slytherin.

"Oh habiskan makananmu terlebih dahulu Ron! Jangan membuatku malu menjadi adikmu" bentak Ginny. Harry tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Weasley bersaudara itu, dia tidak tahan untuk menyembunyikan tawanya, membuat kekasihnya semakin malu dan memukul punggung kepala kakaknya itu.

'_Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya tersimpan di balik kepala berambut pirang-keparat-platina itu. Dia tidak pernah berhenti untuk menggangguku. Memang setelah jatuhnya voldemort, dia tidak lagi memanggilku dengan sebutan darah-lumpur atau darah-kotor, kecuali tadi pagi tentunya_.' Pikir Hermione.

"Hermione, kau akan kembali ke asramamu atau ikut kami dan bermalam di asrama Gryffindor?" Tanya Ginny. Weasley muda itu menatap mantan pacar kakaknya dengan iba. Dia tahu benar sahabatnya itu sangat membenci Draco Malfoy.

"Oh sudahlah Ginny, tak usah menatapku seperti itu. Aku baik-baik saja, dan sepertinya aku tetap harus kembali ke asramaku. Aku masih harus menyelesaikan essay transfigurasiku" jawab Hermione. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Ron, Harry, dan Ginny hanya mengangguk pelan. Akan sangat percuma untuk membujuk Hermione jika dia sudah berurusan dengan buku-buku dan tugasnya.

"Baiklah Mione, ah ya sepertinya akan lebih tepat jika kau menggunakan kata 'menggoda' daripada kata 'mengganggu' untuk hal yang satu ini. Karena kulihat dia terlihat senang bersamamu" goda Harry, senyumnya menghilang setelah mendapat tatapan membunuh dari sahabatnya itu. "Er- maksudku, kau tahu kami berada dimana jika kau membutuhkan kami."

.

.

Hermione keluar dari aula besar lebih dulu dari sahabat-sahabatnya, dengan alasan mengerjakan essay-transfigurasi yang sebenarnya masih untuk minggu depan. Dia memang berniat akan mengerjakan essay transfigurasinya malam ini dan berharap Draco tidak merusak rencananya itu. Otaknya masih dipenuhi dengan seseorang, Draco Malfoy, dengan segala perbuatannya pada dirinya dan kekesalannya yang begitu membara di dalam dirinya.

Dia berjalan lunglai menuju asrama ketua murid. "Damn! Kenapa aku harus berbagi asrama dengan orang seperti dia?!" Gumam Hermione. Dia mengacak-acak rambut ikalnya, meluapkan semua kekesalannya, tak menyadari sosok yang sedari tadi ada di belakangnya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud Granger? Aku?" Hermione terperanjat kaget mendengar suara partnernya itu. Dia berbalik dan menemukan Draco yang tengah bersandar pada dinding, dengan rambut pirang-platina khasnya yang dibuat sedikit acak-acakan dan senyumnya yang begitu menggoda membuat Hermione terpaku. "Mau sampai kapan kau menatapku seperti itu, eh?" Draco menyeringai.

Sang cassanova menaikan gulungan lengan kemeja putihnya, memperlihatkan kulit pucat di balik kemeja itu. dua kancing atas kemejanya terbuka, dan dasi hijau-perak dilonggarkan, menjuntai indah di dadanya. Hermione bergidik menatap dada bidang Draco yang sedikit terlihat di balik kemejanya itu. Quidditch benar-benar membuat tubuh Draco terlihat sangat atletis.

Wajah Hermione mulai menunjukkan semburat merah jambu karena malu, gadis itu sedikit salah tingkah dibuatnya. Draco tertawa melihat ekspresi sang ketua murid perempuan, dia sangat senang menggoda gadis kebanggaan Hogwarts itu bahkan bisa dibilang itu adalah salah satu hobinya. Tahun-tahun sebelumnya di Hogwarts memang dipenuhi oleh kebencian pada penyihir muggle-born, tapi setelah melihat aksi gadis itu pada perang tahun lalu, dia mulai mengakui kehebatan para muggle-born. Rasa benci pada penyihir muggle-born perlahan memudar, tapi tidak dengan kebiasaan mengejek gadis kepala semak itu. Malfoy masih terus mengejeknya, apalagi setelah dia ditempatkan dalam satu asrama bersama gadis itu, hanya mereka berdua, sebagai ketua murid.

"Hei Granger, mau ke asrama bersamaku?" Goda Draco lagi, Draco membuat sebuah senyum tipis di bibirnya, senyum yang membuat wanita manapun akan tergoda melihatnya. Mata kelabunya menangkap tatapan benci dari Hermione "Oh ayolah Hermione, kita partner sekarang. Bersikaplah sebagai seorang partner bukan lagi musuh" Draco kini memasang wajah memelas yang menurut Hermione agak sedikit di buat-buat. Tetapi, mendengar kata-kata Draco yang sepertinya tulus, membuat Hermione sedikit luluh. Gadis itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menuruti kata-kata partnernya itu toh hanya berjalan bersama menuju asrama ketua murid dengan Draco tidak akan merusak harinya. Yah, jika saja Draco tidak terus menggodanya selama sisa perjalanan.

Draco berjalan di belakang Hermione, tanpa sadar, dia terus memperhatikan gadis itu. Rambut semak Hermione telah bermetamorfosis menjadi rambut ikal yang sangat indah. Rok pendeknya mengekspos kaki jenjang milik gadis itu. Kulitnya terlihat sangat mulus dan bercahaya.

Langkah Draco terhenti, dia mencoba untuk kembali pada akal sehatnya. Sejak kapan seorang Hermione Granger menjadi begitu menarik baginya?

"Hei Malfoy, apa yang kau lakukan? kenapa berhenti?" Hermione berbalik, melirik ke sekitarnya mencari sesuatu yang janggal, kini mata hazel milik Hermione menatap heran pada mata kelabu seorang Draco Malfoy, dan hal itu semakin membuat Draco hilang akal. "Oh ayolah! Jangan membuatku naik darah hanya karena kau menatapku dengan tatapan yang begitu menjijikan itu Malfoy!"

Hermione mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya ke lantai, menunjukan ketidaksukaannya pada tatapan sang pewaris Malfoy itu. "demi merlin, Malfoy! Kau mau jalan atau tidak?"

Draco yang baru bisa menguasai dirinya terkejut dengan nada suara Hermione yang tinggi, tak perlu diragukan lagi, Hermione sudah sangat kesal kali ini. Wajahnya memerah karena marah, namun tidak menghilangkan kecantikannya sehingga membuat Draco menelan ludah.

"Baiklah Granger, aku jalan sekarang" kata Draco. Dia kini meninggalkan Hermione yang masih melongo karena heran dengan tingkah partnernya itu. Biasanya, Draco akan balas membentaknya atau mengejeknya, tetapi yang dilakukannya tadi sangatlah berbeda tidak seperti Draco Malfoy yang dia kenal. Sesungguhnya dia bersyukur akan hal itu, tetapi dalam hatinya terasa ada yang janggal dia seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang selama 6 tahun selalu mengganggunya.

.

.

Mereka menghabiskan sisa malam tanpa suara, tak sepatah katapun terlontar dari mulut mereka masing-masing. Draco terlalu angkuh untuk memulai pembicaraan, Hermione merasa hal itu sangat tidak diperlukan, dia lebih senang seperti ini, mengerjakan essaynya tanpa gangguan.

Ruang rekreasi ketua murid begitu sunyi, hanya terdengar derap langkah dan sesekali terdengar suara kertas yang dibalik. Sejak kejadian di koridor tadi, Draco masih belum berani menatap Hermione, dadanya terus berdegup kencang saat melihat gadis berambut coklat itu, dan Hermione tidak ingin mengambil pusing untuk memulai pertengkaran dengannya.

.

Draco berbaring di kasur, dengan hanya mengenakan celana tidur berwarna hijau zamrudnya. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian di koridor siang tadi, dia mengutuk dirinya yang bertingkah begitu bodoh di hadapan darah-lumpur sialan itu.

Bagaimana bisa seorang Draco Malfoy menganggap gadis itu menarik, dan bahkan dia hanya diam saja saat dibentak oleh musuhnya sendiri sejak beberapa tahun terakhir. Hermione Granger si mudblood keparat itu. Hal ini semakin membuatnya gila. Sosok Hermione granger bahkan tidak mau menyingkir dari kepalanya.

Derap langkah terdengar dari ruang rekreasi, sepertinya Hermione berniat untuk mengakhiri hobi konyolnya itu. Draco melirik jamnya, hampir tengah malam. Pria berambut pirang itu berniat untuk bermalam di asrama Slytherin, namun dia masih menunggu hingga sang ketua murid perempuan masuk ke kamarnya, sehingga dia tidak perlu bertemu dan tergoda untuk menatap mata hazel itu. Dia mengenakan seragam lengkap dan membawa tongkatnya, untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada yang memergokinya. Sebagai seorang ketua murid, Draco memiliki kebebasan untuk berkeliaran di kastil melewati jam malam, dan jika ada yang memergokinya, dia bisa saja beralasan bahwa dia sedang berpatroli meskipun dia tahu hari itu bukan dia yang bertugas untuk patroli.

Draco membuka pintu kamarnya hampir tanpa suara, berjalan perlahan menyebrangi ruang rekreasi ketua murid dan berusaha untuk tidak bersuara sedikitpun agar tidak mengundang amarah singa betina yang sepertinya sudah tertidur, lalu menghilang melalui pintu di seberang ruangan.

"_Lumos_" penyihir itu berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang gelap dan sepi, sesekali dia mendapat geraman dari lukisan yang merasa terganggu oleh cahaya tongkatnya. Draco melangkah memanjat lukisan yang menjadi simbol asrama Slytherin, melewati ruang rekreasi yang sudah sepi menuju kamarnya bersama Blaise dan Theo.

"Hei mate, kau tak bilang padaku akan bermalam disini" sapa Blaise sambil menenggak fire-whisky yang dia genggam.

"Aku hanya merasa sangat bosan berada dalam satu ruangan dengan kutu-buku berambut semak itu" jawabnya santai, dia melangkah menuju kasurnya yang sudah cukup lama dia tinggalkan. "Dia selalu sibuk dengan tugas bodohnya itu"

"Kau tahu mate, banyak orang yang mengincar posisimu" Blaise terkekeh. "Bahkan para Slytherin mulai melirik kearahnya. Slytherin memiliki selera yang sangat tinggi, mate!"

Draco mengerutkan dahinya, menatap heran pada sahabatnya itu, Theo yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan mereka bahkan ikut tertawa dibuatnya. "Kau benar, tapi sepertinya aku memiliki selera yang lebih dari sekedar sampah bermata coklat-hazel itu"

"Seperti Pansy, atau Greenggrass bersaudara itu maksudmu?" Goda Theo. "Dan wow! Sejak kapan kau memperhatikan warna mata gryffindor itu, eh?" Kedua Slytherin itu menatap sang ketua murid yang mulai salah tingkah dengan tatapan heran.

"Cukup" geramnya. "Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan mudblood sialan itu"

"kau tidak berpikir untuk mempermasalahkan status darah lagi kan, mate?" Blaise menatap Draco heran. "sejak kapan kau mulai menggunakan istilah itu lagi? Ada apa denganmu?"

Skak mat! Dia memang tidak pernah menggunakan kata-kata itu lagi sejak jatuhnya Voldemort, dan entah apa yang merasuki dirinya hingga kata-kata yang dilarang itu meluncur dengan mudah melalui mulutnya.

Begitu besarkah benci yang dia rasakan pada gadis itu? atau justru dia terlalu angkuh untuk mengakui ada perasaan lain yang muncul di hatinya, cinta. Tunggu! Tidak mungkin seorang Malfoy jatuh cinta pada penyihir kelahiran muggle, apalagi seorang Granger, kutu buku yang selalu dihinanya selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

.

.

Pukul 02.00 pagi, dan Hermione masih belum bisa terlelap, dia terus saja memikirkan Draco Malfoy si ferret-pirang-keparat itu.

_Oh ayolah Hermione, kau harus berhenti berpikir bahwa Draco Malfoy mengagumkan! Kau harus focus pada tugas yang diberikan McGonagall padamu. Jangan menghancurkannya! – _Batin Hermione.

Gadis itu akhirnya terlelap meski baying-bayang Malfoy belum bisa hilang dari otaknya.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

aku gak bosen-bosen minta review dari kalian, biar bisa bikin ceritanya lebih baik lagi.

makasih yaaaa :)

uly : spesial buat kamu nih dek :D makasih ya reviewnya


	4. Chapter 4

ini dia chapter 4-nya.

beneran ngebut kaaan.

hahahahaha. selamat membaca :)

* * *

**My (ex) Death-eater**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Sinar matahari merangkak masuk menuju kamar sang ketua murid perempuan. Hermione terbangun, melirik kearah jamnya. Masih pukul 6.00, ini hari sabtu, tidak ada kelas hari ini dan semua orang pasti malas untuk beranjak dari kamarnya sepagi ini. Dengan malas dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar kamarnya.

Kamar Draco gelap, Hermione tidak merasakan keberadaan ketua-murid laki-laki itu di asramanya. "Malfoy? Kau di dalam?" Tanya Herminoe, namun tak ada jawaban dari kamar itu.

30 menit berlalu setelah dia selesai mandi dan berpakaian, kamar Draco masih terlihat sama seperti saat dia pertama kali keluar dari kamarnya pagi ini. Ruang rekreasi dan pantry-pun tidak menunjukkan adanya kehidupan lain di ruangan itu. entah kenapa gadis ini merasa sedikit kehilangan partnernya.

"mungkin dia menginap di asrama Slytherin" gumamnya. Hermione berjalan menuju aula besar untuk sarapan, dan berharap bertemu dengan partnernya itu disana.

.

"Blaise, kau akan ke aula besar pagi ini?" Tanya Draco pada Blaise yang tengah merapikan kaos dan jaket yang dia kenakan.

"entahlah mate, ada apa?" Blaise balik bertanya pada sahabatnya itu "kau tidak berniat untuk mengurung dirimu di asrama kan?"

"tentu tidak, aku hanya malas untuk sarapan di aula besar" Draco menenggelamkan dirinya pada sofa hijau di ruang rekreasi Slytherin.

"lalu mengapa tak sarapan di asramamu saja? Bukankah disana ada pantry?" Tanya Blaise lagi. Draco mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Blaise dengan tatapan membunuh.

"dan bertemu dengan Granger bodoh itu? oh lupakan!" Blaise mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawaban Draco. "bawakan aku sedikit kentang tumbuk dan jus labu!"

"oh ayolah mate, kenapa kau tak suruh saja Theo? Aku sedang ada urusan" Blaise tersenyum sambil berjalan mendekati pintu di sudut asrama. "oh! Aku akan mengambilnya sendiri. kalian berdua tak bisa kuandalkan!" kata Draco, dia berdiri dan segera merapikan pakaiannya.

"baiklah Drakkie, semoga kau tak hanya mendapatkan makananmu disana!" Blaise menyeringai. "semoga kau bertemu dengan Granger-mu"

Draco menatap Blaise dengan tatapan _pergi-atau-ku-bunuh. _"Okay, baiklaah" melihat Draco yang mulai kesal dengannya, Blaise menatap Draco dengan tatapan _lebih-baik-pergi-sebelum-mati_, lalu dia segera berlari keluar asrama meninggalkan sang pangeran Slytherin di ruang rekreasi.

Blaise berjalan menuju menara astronomi, dia memiliki satu detensi dari McGonagall yang harus dia kerjakan sabtu ini. Dengan sangat terpaksa dia mendatangi tempat dibunuhnya penyihir terhebat abad itu, yang berakhir dengan perang besar.

.

"oh, hai Zabbini" sapa Hermione ketika bertemu dengan Blaise di koridor. "apa kau melihat fer- uhm maksdku Malfoy? Aku belum melihatnya di asrama pagi ini" Hermione merasa sedikit heran melihat Zabbini berjalan sendirian di koridor. Biasanya, dia akan berjalan bersama Nott dan yaa tentu saja Draco Malfoy. Gadis ini melirik ke sekitar Zabbini mencari sosok pria berambut pirang-platina, namun nihil.

"untuk apa kau menanyakan Draco, Granger?" belum sempat Blaise menjawab pertanyaan Hermione, seorang gadis di belakang Hermione bertanya padanya dengan tatapan heran dan sedikit menunjukkan ketidaksukaan. Blaise tersenyum melihatnya _'sepertinya ini akan seru'_ pikirnya dalam hati.

Gadis itu berbalik dan mendapati Astoria Greenggrass berdiri di belakangnya. "Err.. Eh tugas ketua murid.. Eh yah kurasa- ya tentu kau tahu itu" jawab Hermione gugup. Dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan menanggapi perkataan gadis itu.

"Sepertinya dia di aula besar, Granger" jawab Blaise sembari menyeringai, seringaian yang mirip seperti milik Draco, seringaian khas seorang Slytherin. _'Aku harus menceritakan ini pada Theo'_ pikir Blaise.

"Terimakasih Zabbini" jawab Hermione pelan. Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju aula besar.

"Bodoh! Mengapa aku harus terlihat gugup di depan Greenggrass? Aku hanya menanyakan keberadaan Malfoy karena dia tidak terlihat sejak kemarin" gumam Hermione gusar. Tapi sejak kapan gadis itu peduli dengan keberadaan laki-laki pirang itu? Terdapat beberapa kemungkinan yang muncul di otaknya, namun segera di tepis olehnya. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

.

Draco terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat saat memasuki aula besar. Dia melihat gadis itu sedang berada di meja Gryffindor bersama teman-temannya, tanpa Ron dan Harry. Mungkin kedua pahlawan-bodoh itu terlalu sibuk meladeni para fansnya yang tak hentinya mendekati mereka berdua. Atau mungkin, mereka berdua sedang mendapat tugas tambahan dari Prof. McGonagall. Tapi Draco tidak mempedulikan kedua anak laki-laki itu. Otaknya terus saja memikirkan gadis berambut cokelat yang kini sedang berbicara dengan Weasley muda dan si-aneh Luna Lovegood. Granger. Hermione Granger.

"hai Draco, kemarilah. Duduk bersamaku" Pansy tersenyum sambil menunjuk tempat kosong di sampingnya. Draco menghampiri gadis itu tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya. "hei Drakkie, ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Pansy heran.

"tak apa" jawabnya. "Aku hanya ingin sendiri, jangan ganggu aku"

"uhm, baiklah Drake" kata Pansy. Gadis itu melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda

Sudah sekitar lima-belas menit Draco berada di aula besar, namun makanan yang berada di hadapannya sama sekali tidak disentuh olehnya. Dia masih berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Draco merasakan sesuatu yang tak biasanya, otaknya kini hanya dipenuhi oleh satu nama, Hermione Granger. Namun, dia tidak pernah menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Walau bagaimanapun, seorang Hermione Granger adalah penyihir kelahiran Muggle, dan seorang keturunan bangsawan seperti dirinya tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah mencintai seorang Muggle-born.

Draco mengangkat kepalanya, dia merasakan ada seseorang yang menatapnya. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu menatap kearah meja Gryffindor, dan benar seperti apa yang dia harapkan, Hermione Granger menatap kearahnya. Hanya berselang sepersekian detik, Hermione memalingkan wajahnya membuat mata hazel itu menghilang dari tatapan Draco. Terdapat sedikit rasa kecewa, namun Draco berusaha membuang perasaan itu. _'hanya seorang Granger, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya Draco, dia tidak penting untukmu'_ batin Draco, pria berambut pirang-platina itu segera berdiri dan berjalan kearah menara astronomi, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya.

-Menara Astronomi-

"Sial! Mengapa aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Granger?" Draco mendesis, wajahnya terlihat tidak bersemangat. "Apa yang dia perbuat hingga aku jadi sebodoh ini?"

Draco tidak menyadari ada dua pasang mata yang menatap tidak percaya ke arahnya. "Er.. Mate?" Theo menghampiri Draco yang terlihat kaget mendapati kedua sahabatnya berdiri beberapa meter di belakangnya.

"S- Sejak ka-kapan kalian disitu?" Tanya Draco gugup. Dia berusaha menutupi apa yang baru saja dia pikirkan, namun sepertinya itu percuma.

"Sejak _'aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Granger'_, mate" Blaise terkekeh. Theo menatap Blaise yang masih tersenyum dengan tatapan sepertinya-akan-menyenangkan. "Jadi, apa benar yang kudengar tadi?"

"Eh- ap... Apa yang kau bicarakan Blaise?" Draco memalingkan wajahnya, berharap kedua temannya itu tidak menyadari perubahan mimik wajahnya.

"Sudahlah, mate. Kau tak perlu menyembunyikannya dariku. Kau sudah tahu aku mengetahuinya" Blaise menghampiri Draco yang masih menunduk, menepuk pundaknya "kau bisa membaginya denganku, Drakkie"

Draco menghela napas panjang "baiklah Blaise, tapi akupun masih belum mengerti, aku rasa aku mulai gila karena terus memikirkan Gryffindor itu" wajah Draco memang terlihat seperti orang yang banyak pikiran.

Blaise tersenyum pada Draco, menggenggam bahu kekar milik pangeran Slytherin itu. "Kau mencintainya ma-"

"Apa kau bilang?!" Bentak Draco. Suaranya meninggi tapi tak menghilangkan nada ragu dalam setiap kata yang terlontar.

"Ya, kau mencintainya, kau jatuh cinta pada Granger muda itu" Blaise Mencoba untuk meyakinkan Draco. "Terimalah mate, kau jatuh cinta dengannya. Dan menurutku, itu bukanlah hal yang menjijikan mengingat gadis itu telah bertransfigurasi menjadi gadis cantik seperti saat ini"

Draco menganga menunjukkan ketidak percayaan. Sahabatnya sendiri baru saja mengatakan bahwa Hermione Granger adalah gadis cantik. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Ya, dia menyetujui kata-kata sahabatnya itu, Hermione Granger telah bertransfigurasi menjadi gadis cantik.

"sudahlah, lupakan saja semua ini. Aku sama sekali tidak berminat untuk membahasnya" ucap Draco lemah.

.

.

"Kau kenapa Mione? Kau seperti banyak pikiran" kata gadis berambut merah di hadapan Hermione. "Dia sedang merindukan seseorang, Ginny. Bukan begitu Hermione?" Hermione terbelalak kaget mendengar apa yang baru saja di ucapkan Luna. _'Iya luna, aku merindukan Draco Malfoy'_ batinnya. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Hermione kaget "uhm - maksudku merindukan seseorang? Tentu tidak Luna" Hermione cepat-cepat mengubah kata-katanya, berharap Ginny tidak mendengarnya.

"Aku yakin aku mendengar _'bagaimana kau tahu?'_ Tadi" kata Ginny dengan tatapan menyelidik "kau merindukan siapa Mione? Orangtuamu? Atau- oh tidak! Kau merindukan Ron?" kata Ginny asal tebak. Diam-diam Hermione bersyukur karena Ginny sama sekali tidak berpikiran bahwa Draco-lah yang sedang dirindukannya. Tentu saja tidak mungkin Ginny berpikiran seperti itu kan? Draco adalah rival Hermione sejak tahun pertama mereka.

"Soal itu- eh- yaa kau benar" Hermione menarik napas panjang. "Aku merindukannya" jawab Hermione. Ginny merasa pertanyaannya tidak terjawab. "Merindukannya? Ron maksudmu?" Tanya Ginny lagi.

Kali ini Hermione tidak dapat menjawab apa-apa. Dia membantingkan wajahnya ke atas meja "ugh! Bisakah kita tidak membahas ini?" Suara Hermione lebih seperti memerintah daripada bertanya.

"Oh ayolah Hermione, cerita padaku" rayu Ginny. "Kau tidak berniat untuk merahasiakan sesuatu dariku kan?" Hermione mengangkat kepalanya, menatap tajam ke arah Ginny, namun tiba-tiba dia menatap sosok yang lain di ujung meja Slytherin, dia merasakan wajahnya memerah.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta" gadis pirang itu tersenyum pada Hermione yang melirik sinis kearahnya. "Benarkah?" Tanya Ginny girang "kau sudah berhasil melupakan kakakku, Hermione?".

"kau.." Geram Hermione. Gadis itu membuka mulutnya hendak menyangkal kata-kata Luna, namun dia mengurungkan niatnya. "Sudahlah aku tak ingin membahas ini lagi"

Hermione menatap seseorang di meja Slytherin yang terlihat sedikit murung. Dia merasa heran karena Draco tidak bersikap seperti biasanya, dia tidak pernah terlihat begitu murung uhm yeah selain ketika dia mendapat tugas dari Voldemort.

Hermione segera memalingkan wajahnya ketika mendapati sepasang mata abu-abu bertemu dengan hazelnya. Draco Malfoy menatap kearahnya. Bukan dengan tatapan penuh dengan kebencian, tetapi-

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu, tapi Draco dan Hermione masih saling mendiamkan satu sama lain. Tidak terdengar keributan sedikitpun dari menara ketua murid. Hermione tampak seperti tidak menganggap Draco Malfoy ada, begitupun dengan Draco dia seolah menganggap Hermione tidak ada. Namun, sebenarnya itu sangat menyiksa bagi mereka. Keduanya sama-sama merindukan suasana saat mereka masih sering bertengkar beberapa minggu lalu.

Hermione memberanikan diri untuk memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu. Dia tahu seorang Malfoy sepertinya tidak akan pernah menurunkan harga dirinya dengan memulai sebuah percakapan berasama seorang Muggle-born yang bertahun-tahun telah dibenci olehnya.

"sampai kapan kau akan mendiamkan aku seperti ini, eh?" Tanya Hermione, sambil menuangkan coklat panas kedalam piala miliknya.

"mendiamkanmu Granger?" Draco mendengus. "kupikir siapa kau sehingga aku harus peduli padamu, hah?"

Hermione menatap Draco dengan wajah sedih. Gadis itu lebih berharap sang cassanova mendiamkannya karena dia marah padanya, bukan karena tidak peduli. Tapi marah untuk apa? Marah karena Hermione melemparkan tinjunya di wajah Draco Malfoy? Dia bahkan pernah melakukannya di tahun ketiga, namun Draco tidak pernah diam seperti ini. Atau dia marah karena Hermione membentaknya saat dia meletakkan fire-whisky di atas essay miliknya? Oh tidak mungkin!

"aku pikir kau akan senang menghinaku setiap hari" ucap Hermione dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Gadis itu kini duduk di sofa ruang rekreasi ketua murid, tepat di samping sang ketua murid laki-laki.

Draco menatap Hermione heran. "bukankah kau lebih senang jika aku seperti ini?" Tanya Draco. Dia mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap ke sang ketua murid perempuan. "atau kau lebih suka jika aku menghinamu, Granger? Kau ini aneh!"

Draco berdiri meninggalkan Hermione yang masih terdiam, dan segera berjalan ke kamarnya. Draco kampir menyentuh gagang pintu kamarnya ketika mendengar suara Hermione terisak. Gadis itu menangis.

"jangan menangis Granger" ucapnya pelan _'aku tak ingin kau menangis'_. "kau akan mengganggu tidurku"

Hermione mengusap air matanya dan melirik kearah pangeran Slytherin yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. "aku tidak menangis, Malfoy!" bentaknya. Suara Hermione terdengar bergetar saat mengucapkannya. Dia kini seperti ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah begitu bodoh menangis di hadapan seorang Malfoy. Dan yang paling membuatnya merasa bodoh adalah, dia menangis karena laki-laki itu, karena Malfoy.

"kau bodoh jika kau bilang kau tidak menangis" kata Draco pelan. "berhenti menangis, aku ingin tidur"

"kau gunakan saja mantra peredam suara di kamarmu, Malfoy" Hermione berjalan kearah kamarnya sambil menundukkan kepala, berharap agar Draco tidak melihatnya menangis.

"aku tidak akan membuang-buang sihirku hanya karena hal bodoh yang kau perbuat, jadi berhentilah menangis sekarang juga" ujar Draco, sambil memasuki kamarnya.

Suara gebrakan pintu terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Draco, membuatnya merasa sedikit bersalah. Bersalah? Untuk apa Draco merasa bersalah? Bukankah dia sudah biasa membuat gadis itu menangis karena kata-kata atau perbuatannya selama beberapa tahun terakihr? Mengapa dia harus merasa bersalah kali ini?

.

.

"untuk apa dia menangis? Karena aku mendiamkannya? Gadis bodoh!" gumam Draco. Sang pangeran Slytherin mengganti pakaiannya dengan celana piyama berwarna hijau zamrud, dan membiarkan dadanya terbuka, menunjukkan otot-otot hasil quidditch yang kekar.

Suara tangisan Hermione yang terdengar sayup-sayup dari kamar Draco tiba-tiba menghilang, membuat Draco heran. Draco berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya, membuka perlahan kenop pintu berusaha agar tidak terdengar oleh Hermione. Gadis itu tertidur di atas sofa, wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah.

_'kau manis saat kau tidur seperti itu Granger'_ kata Draco dalam hati. Draco mengambil selimut hijau-perak miliknya, dan berjalan kearah Hermione untuk menyelimuti gadis itu. "selamat tidur" kata Draco pelan.

"tinggallah" Draco tercekat mendengar suara Hermione yang merajuk. Sesuatu berdesir dari tangan kirinya, yang di genggam oleh Hermione. Tubuh Draco terasa kaku. "ba- baiklah Granger, aku akan tetap disini" kata Draco. Entah apa yang ada di dalam otaknya kini, dia merasa tak mampu untuk meninggalkan Hermione dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Draco melangkah, duduk di samping sang ketua murid perempuan. Dengan ragu-ragu tangan kanan Draco mengusap kepala sang Gryffindor, merapikan anak rambut Hermione. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana, dia mengantuk hingga memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa, bersama dengan gadis itu. Dengan Hermione Granger, gadis yang menjadi rivalnya selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

duh author ngerasa ceritanya garing nih ._. terlalu biasa

reviewnya ya guys

(tiba-tiba takut di keroyok readers gara-gara ceritanya krik)

oh iya, chapter selanjutnya sabar yaaa. author lagi sakit nih :& *kenapa gue curhat*

oktamalfoy : ini udah lebih banyak kaaaaaan? hehehehehe *di-avada* (masih sama aja sedikitnya) *nyengir* *pasang muka innocent*


	5. Chapter 5

haaaaaaaah kaliaaaan...

niatnya author mau lanjutin chapter ini kalau udah bener-bener sembuh

tapi liat responnya jadi terhura :') *dilempar sendal*

oke ini dia chapter 5 nya

dan buat oktamalfoy, ini spesial buat kamu, full momentnya Dramione looh disinii *kedipkedip

happy reading guys

* * *

**My (ex) Death-eater**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Kicauan burung terdengar merdu memasuki ruang rekreasi ketua murid, sinar mentari pagi menyeruak masuk melalui jendela. Perlahan sang ketua murid terbangun, mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya.

Mata hazel Hermione terbelalak kaget ketika melihat selimut hijau menyelimuti dirinya dan Draco Malfoy tengah tertidur di sofa tepat di sebelahnya. Gadis itu semakin terkejut ketika mendapati tangan pucat Draco menggenggam erat tangannya. Semburat merah jambu perlahan menghiasi pipi gadis itu.

"sial! Aku tertidur" gumamnya. "Terimakasih selimutnya, Malfoy" kata Hermione pelan. Gadis itu berjalan menuju pantry dan mulai berkutat dengan peralatan dapur, membuat coklat hangat dengan cara muggle. Dia lebih menyukai cara itu, menurutnya coklat yang dibuat akan terasa lebih nikmat.

_Dia menyelimutiku? Bahkan tertidur disampingku sambil menggenggam tanganku? Apa yang terjadi padanya semalam?_ Piker Hermione heran. Seorang Draco Malfoy yang ia kenal terlalu angkuh untuk berdiri beberapa meter dekat dengan dirinya, tapi pagi ini dia melihat hal yang sungguh tidak dipercayainya. Draco tertidur di sampingnya.

.

"ah kau sudah bangun Malfoy?" sapa Hermione ketika melihat Draco menarik badannya keluar dari selimut. Hermione sedikit kaget dan salah tingkah menyadari bahwa Draco hanya tidur mengenakan celana tidurnya dan membiarkan dada kekarnya terekspos. "k- kau tidur bertelanjang dada, Malfoy?" Tanya Hermione gugup.

Draco menyeringai melihat partnernya yang gugup. "terpesona melihat tubuhku, eh?" goda Draco. "oh.. you wish, Malfoy!" jawab Hermione ketus. "eh- Malfoy, inicoklatpanasuntukmu" kata Hermione pelan dan cepat. "apa yang kau bicarakan, Granger? Bicaramu sangat jelas sekali" ucap Draco sarkatis.

"errrgh.." geram sang singa betina. "ini cokelat panas.." kata Hermione. Ucapannya terhenti, terlalu sulit untuknya mengatakan kalau dia membuatkan secangkir coklat panas untuk Malfoy, seorang Draco Malfoy yang membencinya.

"kau terbentur eh?" Tanya Draco heran. "bahkan seorang anak yang baru bias berbicara-pun akan tahu itu coklat panas" Draco memasang seringaian andalannya.

"untukmu" kata Hermione pelan. Gadis itu menyodorkan secangkir coklat panas yang di genggamnya kepada laki-laki berambut pirang itu. "terimakasih telah menyelimutiku dan er- menemaniku?" kata Hermione pelan.

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dia merasa sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru dialaminya. Seorang Hermione Granger yang dia tahu selalu- membencinya, membuatkan secangkir coklat panas untuknya dan mengucapkan terimakasih?

Draco mengambil coklat panas itu dari tangan Hermione, lalu berjalan dan duduk kembali di sofa tempatnya dan gadis itu tertidur semalaman. "aku melakukan itu hanya untuk melindungi diriku sendiri Granger" kata Draco, lalu menghirup perlahan coklat panas buatan Hermione "kau tak berpikir aku akan membiarkanmu mati kedinginan dan membuat orang menyangka aku membunuhmu kan?" kata Draco lagi.

"uhm.. ya" jawab Hermione pelan. Dia agak sedikit kecewa mendengar jawaban dari Draco. Tapi memangnya apa yang dia harapkan? Mendapati seorang Draco Malfoy bertindak lebih manusiawi di hadapannya saja sudah membuatnya senang. Dia mengambil secangkir coklat panas yang tersisa di pantry dan mulai menghirupnya.

"omong-omong, coklat ini enak juga" kata Draco yang telah menghabiskan secangkir penuh coklat panas itu. "kau menambahkan apa kedalamnya, Granger?" Tanya Draco heran.

Hermione tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan partnernya itu. "aku tidak menambahkan apapun, Malfoy. Aku hanya membuatnya dengan cara muggle" Hermione kembali menyeruput coklat panas di cangkirnya itu.

"cih.. cara primitif seperti itu masih saja terus kau gunakan" ejek Draco. "aku tak pernah terpikir untuk membuat coklat panas dengan cara yang begitu rumit" Draco menarik napas panjang. "Tapi sepertinya menyenangkan jika kau membuatkan coklat panas untukku setiap pagi" Draco kembali menyeringai.

"kalau begitu silahkan menikmati coklat panas buatanmu sendiri Malfoy" kata Hermione. "dasar tidak tahu terimakasih!" geram Hermione kesal.

"berang berang!"

"ferret – pirang!"

"rambut semak!"

"pengecut!"

"nona-sok-tahu"

"tuan no. 2"

"mud-" Draco menghela napas. "bias kita hentikan semua kebodohan ini?" Tanya laki-laki itu. "aku lelah dengan semua hal bodoh ini. Aku lelah dengan semua pertengkaran yang tidak pernah berujung"

"kau nyaris memanggilku dengan kata terlarang itu lagi, Malfoy" Hermione terlihat marah. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa dalam dirinya, ternyata benar apa yang dilakukan McGonagall. Keluarga Malfoy memang harus diawasi dengan ketat, mereka belum sepenuhnya menerima penyihir muggle-born. Mereka masih mengagung agungkan darah-murni milik mereka.

"maafkan aku, Granger" mulut Draco terasa sulit untuk mengucapkan kata maaf, tapi akhirnya kata itu berhasil meloncat keluar dari mulutnya. Perasaan bersalahnya tadi malam muncul dan kembali menyelimutinya lagi. Kali ini bahkan terasa lebih menyakitkan.

Hermione berusaha menahan air matanya, dia tidak ingin terlihat menangis di depan Draco Malfoy untuk kedua kalinya. "maafkan aku, er- Hermione" ucap Draco ragu. Kali ini Hermione sudah tidak dapat membendung air matanya. "sedetik kau hampir menyebutku darah-lumpur, lalu dengan mudahnya kau meminta maaf sambil menyebut nama depanku, Malfoy?" Hermione menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Entah kenapa dirinya menjadi sangat melankolis sejak merasa diacuhkan oleh Draco Malfoy selama beberapa hari, atau mungkin minggu? Gadis itu tidak dapat mengingatnya. "aku pikir kau sudah berubah. Aku berusaha membelamu di depan Harry dan Ron, tapi ini balasanmu. Ternyata aku salah"

"jangan menangis, Granger" kata Draco pelan. Perlahan Draco menggerakan tangannya dengan kaku, mencoba mengusap air mata gadis itu. "aku.. er- aku tak ingin kau menangis" katanya. "terlebih jika penyebab kau menangis adalah aku" dia tertunduk, merasa sangat bersalah.

Hermione mengangkat kepalanya, dia masih terisak, namun sekarang gadis itu mulai bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Tangan Hermione menyentuh tangan kanan Draco yang masih berada di pipinya. "tak apa, Malfoy" katanya pelan "terimakasih sudah mau mengeluarkan kata 'maaf' untukku. Aku tahu itu sangat sulit bagimu" Hermione menggenggam tangan sang pewaris Malfoy, lalu menyunggingkan senyum tipis di bibirnya. "damai?" katanya pelan yang ditanggapi Draco dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

_'seandainya kau tahu bahwa mungkin aku menginginkan lebih dari sekedar berdamai'_ batin Hermione.

_'seandainya kau tahu, Granger, aku menginginkan lebih dari ini'_ kata Draco dalam hati.

"terimakasih" kata Hermione sambil dengan canggung melepaskan genggamannya. Semburat merah jambu muncul dibalik pipinya yang hangat. "untuk semuanya. Terimakasih kau sudah berubah" kata Hermione lagi.

Draco tersenyum tulus kearah gadis itu. Kali ini dia membiarkan perasaan hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dia tidak lagi berusaha untuk mengelak dan menghindari perasaan itu. Yam dia telah jatuh cinta. Seorang Draco Malfoy telah jatuh cinta pada Hermione Granger, satu-satunya gadis di trio golden Gryffindor, gadis yang dulu selalu dihinanya.

"terimakasih juga, Granger" kata laki-laki berambut pirang itu. Hermione menatap heran kearah Draco "aku tidak melakukan apapun untukmu, selain membuatkan coklat panas pagi ini. Jadi, terimakasih untuk apa Malfoy?" Tanya Hermione. Sang cassanova tersenyum tipis "kau tetap berlaku biasa saja terhadapku. Maksudku, dengan segala kutukan yang kau luncurkan, kata-kata hinaamnu, dan yah kau tidak mengasingkanku, tidak seperti yang lainnya"

"well, kau pantas untuk itu Draco" Gadis itu tersenyum. "memanggilku dengan 'Draco' eh, Granger?" Draco menyeringai jahil, berusaha menggoda Hermione yang terlihat salah tingkah. "er- ma.. maksudku Malfoy" kata Hermione malu. "tak apa, aku menyukainya, Hermione" kata Draco pelan. Kini kedua ketua murid itu sama-sama salah tingkah. Mereka tenggelam dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"kau mau pergi bersamaku, Grang- eh Hermione?" Tanya Draco ragu. Dia masih sedikit canggung dengan panggilan barunya untuk mudblood kesayangannya itu. Hermione mengerutkan keningnya, lalu memiringkan kepalanya. "mau pergi kemana kau dengan pakaian seperti itu? Mengunjungi para wanita jalangmu, Draco?" Hermione tertawa cekikikan melihat wajah Draco yang berubah merah karena malu. Dia baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi dirinya masih menggunakan celana tidur dan bertelanjang dada.

"eh- maksudku setelah aku berganti pakaian tentu saja" kata Draco. Si pirang itu perlahan berjalan menuju kamarnya "kau juga sebaiknya berganti pakaian dan mengenakan mantelmu" kata Draco sebelum dirinya benar-benar hilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

"kau berniat untuk tidak mandi pagi ini, Draco?" Hermione tertawa lagi melihat Draco yang salah tingkah "kupikir orang sepertimu akan senang menghabiskan berjam jam di kamar mandi"

"tentu saja aku akan mandi, Hermione!" teriak Draco dari kamarnya. Hermione tertaawa puas mendengar teriakan Draco yang terasa begitu lucu untuknya. Sebuah perubahan yang sangat pesat, mengingat seorang Malfoy tidak pernah berbicara ramah kepada muggle-born sepertinya, namun saat ini seorang Draco malfoy berhasil dibut salah tingkah olehnya.

.

.

"kau siap?" Tanya Draco pada Hermione yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat dari gadis itu. Hermione membalikkan badannya dan mulai melangkah menuju pintu keluar asrama ketua murid. "mau kemana kau?" Tanya Draco heran.

"kupikir kau akan mengajakku keluar, Draco" kata Hermione heran. "aku sedang berjalan menuju pintu keluar saat kau memanggilku"

"aku tidak berkata akan mengajakmu berjalan keluar melalui pintu itu, Hermione" kata Draco "kau tidak berpikir untuk berjalan bersama dan dipandang aneh oleh seluruh murid di Hogwarts kan?"

Hermione terlihat berpikir sejenak "hmm" gumamnya. "kau benar juga. Lalu bagaimana kita akan keluar?" Tanya Hermione heran. Seolah mengerti apa yang ada di dalam otak sang pewaris tunggal kekayaan Malfoy itu, wajah gadis itu terlihat pucat saat melihat seringaian Draco. Draco sepertinya mengerti ketakutan Hermione. Dia meng-accio firebolt miliknya dan tersenyum pada Hermione. "tenanglah, percaya padaku" kata Draco sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Hermione.

Dengan ragu Hermione berjalan kearah Draco dan menggenggam tangan pangeran Slytherin itu. "Draco, aku takut ketinggian" kata Hermione. Draco tidak menjawab gadis itu, dia malah mengangkatnya dan mendudukkan Hermione tepat di depannya, lalu dengan sedikit canggung Draco melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Hermione, berusaha untuk membuat gadis itu merasa sedikit lebih aman. "kau akan aman. Berpengangan pada tanganku" kata Draco.

Tanpa pikir panjang Hermione menggenggam erat lengan kekar Draco. Dia memejamkan matanya saat Draco mengendarai fireboltnya dengan lihai. "sekarang buka matamu, Hermione" kata Draco. Perlahan lahan Hermione membuka matanya, membiarkan hazelnya memandang ke sekeliling.

"ini indah Draco" kata Hermione "menakjubkan" lanjutnya lagi. Hermione menatap takjub pada sekelilingnya. Dia baru pertama kali melihat Hogwarts dari ketinggian. "aku tidak tahu kalau kastil dan seluruh area di sekitar Hogwarts akan terlihat sangat indah dari atas sini" kata Hermione takjub.

"aku selalu kesini saat aku merasa bosan" Draco tersenyum. Tangannya tidak berpindah dari pinggang Hermione "aku selalu merasa tenang saat melihat keindahan Hogwarts dari atas sini. Warna hijau dari hutan terlarang, air danau yang tenang, kastil yang begitu megah, semuanya terlihat menakjubkan dari atas sini"

"terimakasih" ucap gadis itu. "terimakasih telah membagi keindahan ini bersamaku, Draco. Bersama seorang mud-"

"sst.. jangan pernah menyebut kata itu lagi, Hermione" Draco memotong kata-kata Hermione "kaulah keindahan itu" kata Draco pelan. Suaranya hampir tidak terdengar. Hermione terkejut mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Draco Malfoy. Wajahnya terasa memanas, memerah karena malu.

"aku tidak pernah menyangka kau akan berkata seperti itu padaku" kata gadis itu malu-malu. "well, kalau begitu anggap saja aku telah benar-benar berubah" kata Draco sambil memasang seringaian khasnya. "baiklah" kata Hermione. Gadis itu tersenyum dan bersandar di pundak Draco Malfoy, menikmati setiap detik bersamanya, dengan degup jantungnya yang semakin tidak terkendali. Hermione merasakan debaran jantung Draco sama kencangnya dengan dirinya.

"sudah hampir tengah hari, Draco" kata Hermione, dia tidak merubah posisi kepalanya yang mulai terasa sangat nyaman itu "kita sudah melewatkan sarapan pagi, apa kau berniat untuk melewatkan makan siang juga?" Tanya Hermione pada pemuda yang masih mendekap erat tubuhnya.

"tak masalah jika itu bersamamu" goda Draco. Hermione meninju lengan Draco sambil tertawa kecil. Draco meringis dan melepaskan tangannya yang melingkar pada Hermione, sehingga membuat gadis itu ketakutan. "kau mencoba menyakitiku, saat nyawamu bergantung pada diriku, Hermione" kata Draco. Mereka berdua tertawa senang, seolah kejadian beberapa tahun lalu tidak pernah ada. "aku serius, Draco. Walau bagaimanapun, kau tetap butuh makan" kata Hermione. Gadis itu merapikan rambut pirang-platina Draco yang sedikit menutupi wajah tampan pangeran Slytherin itu.

Hening. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan imajinasi yang muncul di kepala mereka masing-masing. "uhm" gumam Draco, memecah keheningan. "kita harus kembali, dan turun ke aula besar untuk makan siang, sebelum semua orang mencarimu dan mengira aku telah membunuh gadis kebanggaan Hogwarts ini" kata Draco yang disambut dengan tawa renyah Hermione.

.

.

Draco memijakkan kakinya mantap di lantai batu ruang rekreasi ketua murid, lalu menurunkan Hermione dari firebolt miliknya dengan perlahan. Hermione tersenyum manis pada Draco, membuat jantung pemuda itu berdegup sangat kencang.

"er- Hermione" kata Draco pelan. Hermione sedikit memiringkan wajahnya, tanda siap mendengarkan apa yang akan diucapkan oleh partnernya itu. Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, tak ada sepatah katapun yang terlontar dari bibir manis Draco.

Perlahan, Draco mendekatkan kepalanya pada Hermione, membuat gadis itu gugup dan sedikit salah tingkah. Kepala mereka semakin dekat hingga Hermione bias merasakan hembusan napas sang ketua murid laki-laki itu. Aroma musk yang begitu disukainya terasa semakin membuat dirinya terikat dan tak sanggup bergerak sedikitpun. Perlahan, bibir Draco mengecup lembut bibir indah milik sang ketua murid perempuan itu, membuat semburat merah jambu kembali muncul di pipi mungil gadis itu.

"I love you, Hermione Jean Granger" katanya dengan penuh perasaan. Hermione masih dengan posisinya, dia tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Draco Malfoy mencintainya?

"eh- s.. sepertinya kita harus segera turun, Draco" kata Hermione gugup. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan senyum gembira di bibir mungilnya itu. "baiklah" kata Draco datar. Pemuda itu sedikit kecewa dengan respon yang diberikan Hermione. Dia telah mengorbankan gengsinya dan mengabaikan kata-kata ayahnya untuk memilih gadis berdarah murni hanya untuk menyatakan perasaan yang telah dia pendam beberapa bulan terakhir pada Hermione, namun hanya seperti itu respon yang dia dapat dari gadis yang dicintainya. Draco terlalu kecewa untuk dapat melihat senyum gembira yang tersembunyi dibalik rambut ikal milik Hermione.

Pemuda itu berjalan menuju pintu dengan langkah yang sangat berat. "dan Draco" kata Hermione lagi "I love you too" gadis itu berlari menghambur ke dalam pelukan Draco. Draco membalas pelukan Hermione dengan wajah yang sedikit tidak percaya. Bukan, bukan. Wajahnya sangat kaget dan benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Hermione Granger juga mencintainya, perasaannya tebalas. Dia balas memeluk erat gadis itu seolah tidak pernah ingin untuk melepaskannya.

"i love you, Draco Lucius Malfoy" kata Hermione sambil terus memeluk erat laki-laki yang dicintainya itu. "i love you too, Mione" kata Draco sambil mengecup kening gadis itu.

"thanks merlin" ucap Draco pelan.

"ke aula besar sekarang, love?" goda Draco. "oke" jawab Hermione sambil melepas pelukannya dan menggenggam erat tangan pria yang dicintainya itu.

"err- Draco" kata Hermione "jangan pernah tinggalkan aku" Draco tersenyum dan menguatkan genggaman tangannya pada Hermione "aku akan selalu bersamamu tak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi padaku nanti" katanya dengan mantap.

**TBC**

* * *

duh maaf kalau alurnya kecepetan yah x_x

jangan lupa reviewnya ya guys, author gak bosen-bosen minta review dari kalian.

abisnya review kalian selalu bikin author jadi semangat buat lanjutin ke chapter berikutnya

xoxoxo


End file.
